Secrets
by carriedtd
Summary: Sakura’s 20th birthday was fun and she was tired. What if someone spends the night without her knowing? And that guy wants to hook up with her. Shikamaru and Kiba want to date her. Will she say yes? Will she tell the ANBU group?
1. The Party

A/N: I'm back! With a new Fanfiction! This is the sequel of "This is New". All of this is in Sakura's Point of View. Yuki is not my real name and Yoru is not my friend's real name.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the storyline.

Summary: Sakura's 17th birthday was fun and she was tired. What if someone spends the night without her knowing? And that guy wants to hook up with her. Shikamaru and Kiba want to date her. Will she say yes? Will she tell the ANBU group?

Secrets By: SoranKairi4eva94 

Chapter 1: The Party

Today was Sakura's 20th birthday. Shikamaru, Kiba, Yoru (My one best friend), and Yuki (me) were coming over for a small and nice birthday party. Sakura was sitting in my living room on her apartment couch. Yoru and Yuki were supposed to come over early to help her look nice for a night out with her friends/Co-ANBU. She heard a knock on the door. Sakura got up, rubbing her neck from stress. Sakura walked over the door, answering it.

"Hey, guys. Come on in." Like She said, Yoru and Yuki came over early.

"What should you wear?" Yoru said searching through many dresses of her wardrobe.

"I think that one." Yuki points out. It was a beautiful blue and silver-lined kimono with a star pattern. They laid it on her bed and walked out. She took off her sweatpants and tee shirt. Sakura slipped on her panty hose and dress. She fixed up her hair in to a messy, but decent to go out with. Sakura walked out with no shoes on, but she slipped them on too.

"Ready?" Yuki asked being impatient as always. Yoru was wearing a polka-dotted kimono and Yuki was wearing a stripped kimono.

"Yeah." She said with a coat and small purse. The three girls walked out of the door and the apartment building. They were supposed to meet Shikamaru and Kiba at the ramen shop along with Naruto.

Sakura has seen flowers, houses, and the ramen shop. She didn't live that far. They walked in seeing just Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba with a present each.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it." Sakura said with a smile.

"No problem." Naruto said handing his gift to her. It was a charming little gift sack with a fox on its outer sides. She speedily exposed what was in it. It was her petting a fox and raccoon painting. She blushed a hot pink mixed with red.

"Sakura, what does the raccoon mean? I know what the fox meant, but the raccoon?" Kiba asked.

"_**You know why he asked that." Inner Sakura said with a blackmail type voice on.**_

'_Yoru and Yuki have been trying to hook me up with Gaara forever. I getting really sick of it.' I thought._

"_**Well, you have been talking to him every time he comes to Konoha. They might have him secretly spend the night with you." Inner Sakura giggled.**_

'_Have you been talking to Inner Yoru and Yuki haven't you,' I thought with a giggle, ' and you giggled. That was weird.'_

"_**So. Is it a crime to giggle?" Inner Sakura said smart-alecky. **_

'_Yes,' I thought, 'well for you it is.'_

"Nothing. It's nothing." Sakura said quickly.

"Ok. Let's eat some ramen." Naruto said even though he knew what it meant.

"Yeah."

We all ate our ramen. Soon, the eight-inch cake came in. It was designed with roses and pink letters spelling out "Happy Birthday, Sakura" on it. We all ate one piece of cake including Akamaru. Kiba bought the cake because he knew that Akamaru would want a piece.

"Well, I got to open the rest of my gifts." Sakura said smiling. She wondered what she was getting from Yuki and Yoru. Shikamaru handed her a gift wrapped in light pink stripped with gray. She ripped it open seeing a pretty little watch with the strap in green.

"Thanks, Shikamaru." Sakura spoke almost speechless about the watch. Kiba handed his gift to her. It was beautifully wrapped in green polka-dotted paper with a bow on the top. She opened it and almost cried. It was a little plush dog.

"Thanks, Kiba." Sakura wiped her tears from her face.

"Ok. Yuki, Yoru, Where is your gift?" Sakura asked seeming impatient.

"Ours is coming later tonight to you apartment." Yuki said slyly.

"Yeah." Yoru agreed.

'_I have a bad feeling about this.' She thought._

"**_In the words of Inner Sakura, 'Suck it up'," said Inner Yuki._** Inner Yuki is a little bitchier.

"Well, I've better get going." Sakura sweat-dropped, putting her arm behind her head.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura," said Naruto helping her carry her big load of presents.

"Thank you all." Sakura said without pause, "And Naruto, can you stay at my apartment tonight?"

"For real?" Naruto was shocked.

"Yeah, but you'd sleep on the couch."

"Ok." Naruto agreed only because she lived right across the hall.


	2. Bedtime

A/N: Since people like the storyline so far, I'll continue. This is now in Sakura's POV.

Recap: Yoru and Yuki are sending their gift for Sakura later that night and Naruto is staying the night.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Secret 

By: SoranKairi4eva94

Chapter 2: Bedtime

Naruto and I walked to my apartment.

"That party was fun!" Naruto shouted. He was known as the "Loud-mouth" ninja.

"Yeah. It was." Naruto and I talked the rest of the way home about the party, Shikamaru and Kiba wanting to hook up with her, and other things. I unlocked the locked front door and stepped through the door seeing a piece of paper on the kitchen. It reads:

_Sakura,_

_Your gift will be in your apartment before 3:00 AM. Make sure you are asleep or we will not drop it off._

_Signed,_

_Yuki and Yoru_

"Sakura-chan, what does it say?" Naruto asked me. I didn't even understand what it meant. I handed him the note. He tore it up and threw it away.

"Just forget about it. Get ready for bed." He must really care.

"Yeah. You go and get whatever you need," I commanded, " and come back here. Just walk through the door I'll leave it open."

"Ok. Be right back." He opened the door and ran out. I felt lonely. A couple hours later, I gave up on him coming back. I think that he knew what Yuki and Yoru were up to. I started a shower. I say it was about 9:30: 10:00. Maybe. I undressed in the bathroom, locking the door. I was a bit afraid that 'The Gift' might come early. I didn't understand a lot of things. I sat in my bathroom tub, thinking.

'_What is this 'gift' they are talking about?' _I thought. As always, someone had an opinion.

"_**Man. I'm excited. I have a feeling it's a guy!" Inner Sakura said high-pitched.**_

'_Well, I'm not. I don't know what those two are up to,' _I thought under my own breathe. I'm sure Inner Sakura would have a field day if she hear that. She been trying to hook me up with Shikamaru and Kiba since I can remember.

As I was showering, I heard a clicking noise. It was disturbing. Then sand. What was that for? Maybe it was already 3:00 AM. I didn't know. As the door flew open, I had seen sand come towards me and in the distance was the shape of a guy or girl, someone. The sand picked up my naked self and threw me on the floor. I quickly grabbed a towel. The figure walked toward me.

"Remember me?" I looked up, squinting. I had seen red-hair, a tattoo, and a gourd.

"Ummm… No," I said disappointingly. The man ordered the sand to pick me up to his face. He was right in my face. Face to Face.

"Do you remember now?" He said, frustrated. I frowned. I honestly couldn't remember.

"Sorry. I still don't remember." I said unpractical. He smiled.

"We were in the Suna together. I'm the Kazekage there. We walked side-by-side. I was in love with you. You turned me down."

After hearing that, everything started to come back to me.

"Gaara?" I questioned him.

"Why yes. It is." Gaara laughed, " Do you still love me? Or was that over with when you left."

"It was over when I got home. I started a life of an ANBU." I replied to the laugher.

"Do you mind if I could stay? We have a lot of catching up to do." Gaara lowered me down. I got up and ran to my bedroom for some clothes for myself.

"You can stay, but there are some rules you have to obeyed by." I said from the bedroom as he sat on the comfy couch.

"Ok. I'm listening." Gaara said sarcastically.

"Ok. You first cannot go into my bedroom at all times. Second, you can't use the bathroom when I'm in there, and finally, we have a date on this Friday." I smiled. I came out of the bedroom in a pair of sweatpants and tee shirt on. Gaara flipping through the channels, sitting on the couch, I sat next to him and layed on his strong, muscular chest.

"Gaara, you've gotten buff since I've last seen you." I giggled at him. He hugged me at my waist.

"I know. What have you been up to?" He asked as I got off of him and walked to the kitchen.

"I've gotten the opportunity to be an ANBU to get a feel for it." I answered, "How 'bout you?"

"I haven't changed much. Maybe some more feelings for you…" Gaara said. I dropped the spoon I had in my hand. He walked over towards me, and grabbed my hands. He brought my face closer to his. I felt his breathe on my skin. We came closer and closer…

A/N: Review! And tell me who should try and steal Sakura out of her window.

A. Kiba

_B. Shikamaru_

_C. Sasuke_


	3. Where'd She Go?

A/N: Hello, my loyal readers. Another chapter, another disclaimer. I also picked Sasuke to steal Sakura because he's most likely to do that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Secrets 

Chapter 3: Where'd she go?

By: SoranKairi4eva94

Gaara and I were face to face. I was scared. I looked to the floor with a solemn face. He grabbed my face with his hand and put so I could see him.

"What happened to fragile, and little Sakura, my cherry blossom?" Gaara pouted. He was like a child begging for candy.

"Gaara, I'm sorry. I just don't love like I used to. Please understand." I begged him, "Well, I do have some feeling for you, but it's more like friend feelings." He seemed some what upset. That's one thing I couldn't stand. He sat me down and started heading for the door. "Gaara, you must understand."

"I understand perfectly. 'We can be friends, right?' Is that what you were going to say?" Gaara pondered at me. I sat up from the floor. Tears form at the tip of my greenish-emerald eye.

"Sakura… I-I'm," Gaara said. He just walked off.

"Gaara?" I muttered out. It wasn't loud enough for him to hear.

"Gaara!" I screamed. What was wrong with him? I cried again. I wished it were the final time I had to cry.

"What?" He came back. He just looked at me. No concern at all. I picked myself up off the floor.

"I was wondering… if… you wanted to stay with me… for awhile…" I sounded like Hinata. I walked toward him, but he backed up… into Naruto.

"Hey, Gaara," the loud-mouthed ninja said, "I was just on my way over here."

"Naruto, you baka!" I yelled at him, grabbing a kunai out of my pocket.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry! It took some time getting the rest of my junk together," Naruto ran down the hall on the right, "I couldn't find the rest of your gift."

"More?" I stopped, seeing Gaara's sand stop me from wanting to kill him any further.

"Yeah. Sort of say it's from Gaara."

"Why?" He wasn't making any sense.

"Well, he came to Konoha while you were on a mission as ANBU."

"Which mission, Naruto?"

"Just forget about it. Now where did I sit that gift?" Naruto was hiding something from me.

"Naruto, what are you hiding from me?" I asked with a seductive voice.

"Umm…. Nothing. Why?" He started to sweat, "Ok… fine… I can't lie for too long. He came when you went on a mission to the Getsugakure with Kiba and Shikamaru, when you and you-know-who was your boyfriend."

"Naruto, I have no memory of that mission," I was confused. I didn't remember.

"Sakura, maybe we should visit Tsunade." Naruto suggested.

"Who's that?" Naruto bugged out, "You don't know who Tsunade is?" He was a bit scared.

"Come on. We got to visit Tsunade." Naruto walked toward me and grabbed my wrist.

"No!" I shot back, ripping my wrist from his hand.

"Naruto, maybe Sakura shouldn't. She might have had a rough day." Gaara suggested, shoving Naruto toward the door.

"Gaara, I'm going to bed," I said, heading toward the door.

"Night."

"Good Night, Gaara." I slipped on my pajamas and crawled into bed. I restlessly slept, but I got to sleep after awhile. As I slept, the window shot open and a figure crawled in.

"Sakura…" The figure said, waking me up.

"Gaara?" I questioned as I opened and closed my eyes. I couldn't get a good glimpse of the person. He picked me up and took me out the window as I fell back to sleep. Gaara slept under the comfort of the couch in the living room. Hearing a window close, he woke up and sat up. He stretched and walked into my bedroom.

"Sakura…" I didn't answer. I wasn't even there, "Sakura!"

Gaara ran out the door of my bedroom and escaped my apartment. He banged at Naruto's door next door.

"Naruto! Naruto!" He banged and yelled.

"What? I was trying to sleep." He screamed at him for banging on the door, making loud ruckus.

"Sakura… She's… Gone…" He huffed out tiredly.

"What!" Naruto ran back into his apartment and got dressed, "Let's go find her!"

In the meanwhile, I awoke in the arms of a man strong enough to carry me.

"Who are you?" I couldn't see a face. It was too dark out.

"I was your old teammate."

"What! Sasuke! Put me down! Put me down right now!" I punched him in the stomach. He dropped me, and I got up and ran.

"Help! Help! He's back! Sasuke's back," I yelled, trying to get help. Luckily, someone heard me… at 3:00 in the morning.

"What do you need, Sakura?" The stranger said. His hair was gray and sort of spiky.

"Kakashi! Thank God. I need help. Sasuke's back." I panicked.

"Don't worry about him."

"Can I stay with you awhile?" I sweetly asked him. I couldn't stay at my house.

"I'll take her to the Suna with me." Gaara appeared out of nowhere, and I ran up and hugged him.

"Thank God. You've come for me." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Yeah, and you're coming home with me. Kakashi, I'll watch over Sakura until I got clearance to leave." Gaara said hugging me back.

"Fine. I'll tell Tsunade that he's back."

Gaara and I walked off back to my apartment. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I found it very relaxing.

"Gaara…" I whispered. His hand traveled down my neck to my lower back.

"What?" His hand traveled a little too far.

"Stop." I grabbed his hand from my ass.

"Why?"

"It's too soon. Unless you really care. I mean like really care." We arrived at my apartment building and climbed the steps. He spun me around to face him, right in front of my door.

"I do really care." He grabbed my wrists and pulled me up to his lips. Shocked, I gave in. He bit my lip for an entry. I didn't let him in.

"It's too soon I tell you." I told him, breathing heavily for much needed air.

"How do you know when it's too soon?" Gaara questioned, playfully.

"How do I know? I haven't seen you ever in my life. I lost short-term memories. Anything that's happened in the last couple of years, I'd say five at the most, I don't remember."

Gaara's POV 'She wouldn't remember what we had a year ago that was precious to me.' I thought. 

"_**Kid, get over it. She doesn't remember you got her pregnant like 5 months ago." The perverted Shukaku said in my head.**_

'I know. I think I should tell her.' I thought for a moment. 

"_**Don't tell her! She'll want to kill you. I can't afford." The Shukaku said again.**_

'But, it would be the right thing to do.' I thought again. 

"**_Fine. If you want to." He said. _**He was being stuck-up.

"Sakura…" I said in her ear.

"What?" She said quietly.

"I know you won't remember this because it happened recently."

"Gaara, what is it?" We walked into her apartment. I sat on the couch.

"Sakura, you might want to sit down." She sat down.

"Now," I lifted her hand to her belly, "bring your chakra to your hand." She did. It glowed a dark red and then she let go and squealed.

"What the hell was that?" She screamed.

"Sakura, you're pregnant." I said to her.

"What? Who? Who's the dad, Gaara?" Sakura yelled at me.

"Me." I whispered.

"What? When?" She was lost. I got lost, but in her eyes.

"Just relax. You're only one month pregnant." I said to calm her, "Come sit with me. I'll explain to you everything that had happened during that time."

"Ok." She finally calmed down.

"Not very long ago, me and you were in love. This happened when I came back for you. It went a little to far. And that's about it." I told her. It was like telling a fairy tale to a child, but with her lying on my chest, and I stroked her hair.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good Night." She walked off. I made myself comfy on the couch.

Sakura's POV 

"Good Night, my cherry blossom." I said without her hearing. She walked into her bedroom.

'_Holy Crap I'm tired.' I thought._

"_**He was trying to make a move, you know." Inner Sakura said.**_

'_Wow. No talk, long time.'_

"_**I know." Inner Sakura smirked.**_

I quickly fell asleep. From what I was concern, sleep was the only thing I need right now.

"Sakura…" Someone was at my window, but I didn't budge.

"Good." The figure whispered. It swept me off my feet, up in a bridal-style manner. It walked a ways from Konoha, but I didn't know.

"Sakura, wake up." Gaara said to the pillows acting like me. He pulled the sheet. He had seen two pillows making the shape of my body.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Gaara yelled from my room. He ran out of my room and apartment to next door.

"Naruto! Sakura… She's gone." He yelled, seeing Naruto open the door.

"Ok. Then go tell Tsunade. I'll meet up with you there." Naruto said, running back into the apartment, getting dressed. I was already heading up toward her tower.

"Kazekage-sama, do you have an appointment? I thought you were schedule for tomorrow?" The guard stopped the young Kazekage.

"Let me in. The apprentice of the Hokage-sama is in danger!" He yelled.

"Hai." The guard had let him in. He ran in up to her office.

"Tsunade, Sakura's gone." Gaara said, barging open the door.

"What!" She yelled, standing up from her seat.

"I'm not lying this time." Gaara said, walking in.

"I'll get a search party together." Tsunade said.

"Shikamaru," who had walked in on the time of the crisis, "rally your team. Sakura's missing." Tsunade commanded.

"Ok!" He shouted, dropping the papers on her desk, and running out the door, "Anything else?"

"Meet the Kazekage at the Village Main Gates at 3:30." She said to him, reading the papers on her desk that Shikamaru dropped.

"Ok."

In the meanwhile, I was in a small dark room when I awoke from slumber.

"Hello?" I yelled from the bed, not being able to get up from restraints.

"Why, hello, Sakura?"

A/N: Ok, there's this chapter. Sorry for no update in awhile. Been busy with school.

Preview:

Sakura was puzzled by the dark figure waiting for an answer.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Why, Sakura, it's…"


End file.
